Promessas Veladas
by black-wings-of-darkness
Summary: Draco e Harry poderiam ser amigos? First Fic. De promessas e amizades eternas. Triste mas é em favor da arte. Deem um desconto. Talvez tenha ficado boa. Leiam e me digam. Tem um pouco d humor negro tb.


Promessas Veladas

Sabe que quando agente menos espera nossa vida pode dar um volta inteira e botar de tudo de cabeça pra baixo? Eu me sinto assim.

Deixe eu me apresentar: eu nome é Draco Malfoy W. A minha historia fala de promessas eternas e amizades indestrutíveis veja se gosta.

Eu era rico, eu era sonserino, eu era um Malfoy. Eu também já fui arrogante, sem escrúpulos e sem sentimentos. Não sou mais.

Ele fez isso comigo. Me transformou em algo melhor. Ele, Harry Potter.

Quando finalmente percebemos o quão idiotas tínhamos sido por todos esses anos foi um choque. Pros dois.

Começamos mal.Quando eu ofereci a ele minha amizade ainda no expresso de Hogwarts, eu o fiz da maneira mais errada que poderia fazer, naquela mão estendida, estava toda a minha arrogância, todo meu desprezo, meu desdém, tudo de podre que havia em mim e ainda hoje lamento dizer, não era pouca coisa. Esse foi meu grande erro.

Já o dele eu acho até perdoável – a grama do vizinho sempre é mais verde e bonita do que a nossa – ele apenas elevou suas barreiras defensivas, que ele acredita não devemos ter, mas que ele mesmo, inconscientemente tinha. Não teria como não ter, com tantos anos passados com aqueles tios horrorosos dele, quem não iria rejeitar uma oferta de amizade que era feita por alguém que parecia ser tão ruim ou ate pior que os Dursleys? Eu é que não aceitaria, se fosse ele, se tivesse passado por tudo que ele passou.

Então foi assim que nossa bela amizade não nasceu, não cresceu, e nós não compartilhamos nada, da vida um do outro, além de insultos e xingamentos pelos corredores. Ah, e claro as detenções resultantes desses.

Foi numa dessas detenções que começamos a mudar. Sim, nós mudamos um ao outro. Nessa detenção, dada por meu caríssimo padrinho e conceituado mestre de poções Severus Snape teríamos que limpar o banheiro dos monitores. Pouca coisa? Mas é claro quem deu a detenção foi meu padrinho e **eu** também ia cumprir a mesma detenção. Se fosse só o Potter, ele o teria mandado limpar e polir todas as armaduras do castelo ou quem sabe varrer todo o salão principal, sozinho e sem varinha. Eu sei que é maldoso, mas a convivência com Voldemort fez isso com ele. Pois então vamos ao ponto. Mesmo sem varinha conseguimos terminar muito antes do que o estipulado por Severus. Ele para evitar que fugíssemos, nos deixou trancados. Terminado o trabalho duro, feito todo por Harry, eu só dobrei e guardei toalhas e coisas do tipo, ele, exausto se sentou em um vaso sanitário, com a tampa abaixada. Eu era um Malfoy, imagine se um Malfoy se senta em vasos sanitários a não ser por um período estritamente necessário, digamos assim. Foi ai que eu escutei a pérola:

Quer dizer que o bumbum real de vossa alteza não é digno de sentar em nossos humildes vasos? – ele falou com um sotaque fingido de nobreza.

Eu não sei o que foi diferente daquela vez, era com certeza uma tentativa de me provocar, mas eu ri. E ri muito, aliás eu gargalhei, era um riso histérico e sem controle, que eu simplesmente não podia impedir, era mais forte do que eu, eu comecei a ficar roxo sem ar, mas o riso não parava, bom Harry já tava ficando preocupado e me olhava com um olhar abobado. Se ele não entendia, eu menos ainda. Nem sequer era uma piada engraçada! E eu continuava rindo até as lagrimas virem descontroladas. E eu cai no chão, o oposto do que eu estava a segundos atrás. Soluçando desconsolado. Agora Harry se preocupou.

Ma- Malfoy? – eu precebi a hesitação dele em falar comigo. Claro eu gargalhei por uns bons minutos sem parar, a aí me joguei no chão chorando copiosamente. Eu me assustaria com uma cena dessas. Você não? – Malfoy? Ce tá legal? Se você não tava passando bem deveria ter dito ao professor Snape... ou ido ver a madame Pomfrey.

Que bosta Potter! – eu gritei tão alto e tão repentinamente, que ele pulou de susto. Tinha se aproximado pra me ver melhor. Complexo de herói, sempre ajudando o próximo. – Já ouviu falar em rir pra não chorar? Pois é o que eu estou fazendo neste exato momento. – Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha, sei lá... devia tá com medo de mim. Eu esta... você já se cansou dessas frases não é? Pois é, eu também me cansaria. Desculpe, ainda hoje eu tenho esses impulsos de chatear as pessoas, sabe como é...

Malfoy? Olha, eu não to entendendo você não ta bem, nem um pouco. Tenta se acalmar – nesse ponto eu recomecei minha torrente de lágrimas – e aí quando o professor Snape voltar ele te leva pra enfermaria ta legal?

Não, Potter. Não tá legal. – delicado como um hipogrifo raivoso.

Meu Merlim! Eu me rendo! – ele jogou as mãos pra cima muito dramaticamente – E perdoa Deus, ele não sabe o que faz.

Sem eu querer saiu da minha garganta um meio rosnado, meio espirro, sabe quando agente ri pelo nariz, eu fiz isso.

Ah não! – ele apontou um dedo em riste pra mim, enfiando com força no meu peito, ao que eu arregalei os olhos – Você não vai recomeçar o seu showzinho! – ele agora se decidia por gritar ou sibilar entre dentes. - Você é um bastardo metido, e se não tem com quem desabafar seus problemas, ou uma pele escamosa amiga pra chorar, lá com as suas cobrinhas queridas, o que não é de se admirar sendo que você é esse ser nojento que você é, então não venha dar esses ataques pra cima de mim, porra! Eu já agüento muito de você!

Eu fiquei estático. Nessas poucas palavras ele disse tudo o que se passava comigo. Coisas que nem eu mesmo entendia! Como ele iria entender? Como Harry Potter podia ser a pessoa que lia minha alma e a compreendia melhor que eu mesmo? Como?

Como? – eu balbuciei – Como você pode saber Potter?

Você é fácil de se ler pra mim como um livro, claro, que não seja de poções – ele sempre fazia essas piadinhas infames? – por que suas máscaras não tem efeito sobre mim. Eu posso enxergar através delas. – pelo que ele falou eu não tinha duvidas sobre isso mas eu tinha que saber... - Por que? Você não sabe não é? – eu realmente não sabia – É muito simples, eu uso as mesmas mascaras que você – ele falou com uma simplicidade que me tocou – Eu finjo ser feliz, finjo não ter peso nenhum sobre as costas, finjo que nada pode me abalar, finjo ser forte. Mas eu não sou. Nem você.

Agora eu estava irado, como ele falava essas coisas? Ele não sabia o que era ter pais que não o amavam, não sabia como você tinha que ser forte pra sobreviver à sonserina, não sabia nada das minhas dores, nada.

Você não sabe de nada Potter.

Ah, pode apostar que sei. E sei o que faz bem nas horas de desespero, desabafar.

Ora, Potter... – só deu pra começar e ele me impediu.

Sem essa Malfoy. Eu sei que você precisa, você, sabe que precisa e como você costuma dizer, eu sou tão grifinorio que não seria capaz de trair Voldemort se fizesse um trato com ele. Então é simples, fale.

Potter, que tipo de conversa estranhamente civilizada é essa que estamos tendo? E corta essa você que eu não desabafo meus problemas com você nem morto.

Você vai sim.Por que você não tem outra pessoa pra fazer isso por você.

Doeu quando ele disse isso. Ele meteu o dedo na ferida. Eu me senti tão infeliz com essa verdade jogada na minha cara que deve ter transparecido algo na minha expressão que ele percebeu imediatamente.

Descupe.

Esquece, Potter.

Não, deculpa, de verdade, eu só quero que você fale, por que eu sei como isso faz falta, eu tenho pesos a mais que as pesssoas comuns , e que eu não posso compartihar nem sequer com o Rony e a Mione mas basta eu conversar sobre umas coisinhas menos importante que alivia um pouco o peso acredite.

Eu achei que já não faria mal algum contar todas as minhas desgraças pra ele se ele queria um pouco de contos de terror ele ia ter.

Potter. – por onde começar? – Eu não tenho pais. Os monstros semi-selvagens que moram na mesma casa que eu, não podem ser considerados sequer seres humanos. Eu sofri muito até me fechar em uma concha, um ser frio e sem emoções que eu sou hoje. Quando eu era pequeno, dizia pra mim mesmo que eles me amavam, e que o chefe mau deles é que não deixava eles demonstrarem isso. – eu soltei uma risada amarga – Até eu já fui inocente um dia. Quando eu fiz seis anos meu pai começou a me ensinar magia negra, e me castigava quando eu não aprendia. Com Cruciatus. E eu tinha seis anos. Eu posso resistir ao Império se quiser, ele me adestrou pra saber isso também. Ele me cobrava muito, e eu por orgulho e por que afinal ele era meu pai, me esfalfava pra poder conseguir fazer tudo que ele quisesse do jeito certo. Mas nunca estava bom. Nunca era suficiente. E quando ele chegava das reuniões dos Death Eathers frustrado eu quando sua paciência comigo chegava ao limite, ou ainda ele estava... entediado, ao ele me batia, não um tapa, ou dois, ele me espancava até eu desmaiar. Eram os elfos que cuidavam de mim depois. Da minha mãe não vou falar por que ela não participou da minha vida vocew iria se surpreeder se eu dissesse o numero de diálogos que tivemos em toda a vida. Ela era indiferente a mim. Eu fui crescendo e nada mudou até a hora de eu ir pra Hogwarts, que foi minha salvação por que, como eu já estava mais velho, Lucius não tinha mais um pingo de compaixão por mim, se eu não tivesse vindo a Hogwarts eu iria morrer. Ele estava a ponto de fazer isso na época que eu vim pra cá. E ainda assim de um jeito torpe eu o admirava, achava que ele era um homem forte, poderoso, imbatível. Por isso que eu fiquei com tanto ódio de você por ter posto ele na prisão. Você me jogou de uma vez só na realidade eu não tinha mais ilusões a que ma agarrar. E essa é a triste historia da minha vida. – eu falava com uma ironia amarga - Quando eu volto das férias uso roupas de gola alta pra esconder os hematomas das férias da perfeita e feliz família Malfoy.

Eu não percebi as lagrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu contei. Eu não sabia como começar, mas depois que eu comecei se não terminasse de dizer tudo que eu estava guardado e entalado eu iria sufocar. Eu tinha desabafado com Harry Potter, então eu raciocinei que nada mais me espantaria nesse mundo. Eu tinha me enganado. O que traiu meu raciocínio foram as lágrimas de Harry. Ele estava chorando. Pelo que fizeram a mim.

Ele, que não conheceu os pais, foi enganado humilhado pelos Durleys e ainda era forçado a voltar lá todo ano, não teve o direito de saber que era bruxo até os onze anos, era apontado aonde ia, quase foi morto por um Basilisco, que no final das contas ele enfrentou por uma trama começada pelo meu próprio pai,enfrentou de novo a morte dos pais através dos conflitos com os dementadores, sobreviveu ao tribruxo, perdeu o padrinho, agüentou Dolores Umbridge, enfrentou sabe-se lá quantas vezes Voldemort em pessoa, foi caluniado, intimidado, injustiçado por quase todos inclusive eu mesmo já fui um de seus piores algozes, e ainda tinha a maldição de uma profecia fatal pairando sobre sua cabeça. Ele tinha passado por tudo isso e chorava, por mim. Draco Malfoy. Seu arqui-inimigo, ou pelo menos seu ex-arqui-inimigo, eu não sabia de mas nada nesse ponto. Nós chorávamos juntos. Em silêncio.

E-eu não sabia, eu não fazia idéia. – ele chorou tanto que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e ele não conseguia falar sem fungar – Eu não devia ter brigado tanto com você. – Como se eu não tivesse provocado,como se não fosse ele o injustiçado.

Potter, sempre quem começava era eu, então não venha querer ser tão bonzinho assim. Você é Harry Potter, não São Potter.

E nós ficamos em silencio, olhando nos olhos um dos outro, nos perdoando por anos de agressões, alfinetadas, e mútuo desprezo. Sem perceber nós "zeramos nossa conta" poderíamos começar do zero, poderíamos ser amigos. E foi isso que fizemos, nem preciso dizer que o Rony, sim, Rony não Weasel, e a Mione, que um dia eu chamei de sangue-ruim – eu posso me arrepender, mas infelizmente não posso desfazer minhas ações erradas – tiveram suam reações previsíveis: Rony achou que eu tinha posto Harry sobre Império, e foi preciso eu lembra-lo de que Harry era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas não- sucessíveis a esse feitiço, Hermione ficou feliz pelo fim da rivalidade besta, e por ter mais alguém para forçar os dois preguiçosos a estudarem mais. Eu era bom aluno.

Os anos foram passando e eu virei por incrível que pareça o quarto integrante do trio maravilha, que virou quarteto maravilha. À exceção das aulas não conjuntas da grifinória e sonserina, que não havia como mudar, nós éramos inseparáveis, passamos os dois últimos anos de Hogwarts juntos. Mas no final do sétimo, fomos avisados que Voldemort ia invadir Hogwarts para o confronto final e inevitável.

Todos duelaram com garra, minha prima Thonks, meu padrinho Severus, e Dumbledore, foram alguns dos que morreram eu só matei dois Deth Eathers em nome da Ordem da Fênix na qual eu entrei, Licius e Narcisa Malfoy. Não senti dor nem felicidade ao fazer isso eles simplesmente não significavam nada pra mim. Não depois de tudo. Depois de horas de confronto finalmente Voldemort apareceu pra lutar com Harry.

Estou pronto Voldemort. – Harry disse com absoluta certeza.- Pronto pra tudo agora. Para matar ou morrer.

E ele olhou na direção em que eu, Mione e Rony estávamos, assistindo e prontos para intervir se necessário fosse. Eu percebi as alusões veladas no olhar dele, que falavam de amor eterno, além das barreiras da morte, e de sacrifícios fossem eles quais fossem. Por nós, seus amigos. Seus irmãos.

Eu fingi não entender até que tudo se sucedeu de forma muito rápida.

É seu fim Harry Potter. – Voldemort tinha um ar de vitória que me deu medo. – E eu vou mata-lo lenta e dolorosamente sabe como?

Ele apontou a varinha pra mim. Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer. Ia me matar pra que Harry se consumisse de tristeza por ter perdido um de seus melhores amigos bem na sua frente. Mas que isso, era também uma vingança por que eu matei um de seus mais subservientes servos.

Nãããããããããããõoooooo! – Harry gritou e correu pra minha frente, foi aí que eu temi não por mim mas por ele. Eu não importava.

Ele se postou na minha frente e lançou o Avada Kedavra em Voldemort, ao mesmo tempo que o outro.

O mundo mágico estava livre do Lord das Trevas. Houveram homenagens aos heróis da guerra e o mundo mágico começou a se reerguer aos poucos.

Mais tudo isso teve um preço muito alto. Harry Potter estava morto. A maldição fatal lançada em mim pegou nele que se jogou na minha frente. Não houve tempo de dizer adeus. Eu não consegui ir ao enterro, assim como Rony e Hermione. Um pedaço de cada um de nós se foi com aquele ser iluminado que mudou nossas vidas, enterrado junto com o corpo dele. Aos poucos a tristeza virou saudade, Ron e Mione finalmente ficaram juntos pois viram que não tinham mais tempo nenhum a perder, Hogwarts passou a ser dirigida por Minerva McGonaggal, todos voltaram a viver sua vida e eu demorei mais, passei muito tempo numa depressão, me sentindo culpado pela morte de Harry. Até que eu percebi que ele só fez o que eu faria por ele, e que tudo que ele desejava em troca é que eu fosse feliz.

Uma felicidade que ele me comprou com sua morte foi de ver agora minha filha aprendendo a andar. Ela tem os mesmos cabelos ruivos da mãe, Ginny Weasley.

Agora eu passo os natais na Toca, minha família é a da minha esposa. Hoje é natal.

Eu sei que de algum lugar Harry esta nos olhando e mandando todo o amor que ele pode. Por que ele agora está no lugar dele, junto dos anjos que nos abençoam e eu sei que ele está feliz por que cumpriu suas promessas não verbalizadas, de amizade eterna e de constantes sacrifícios, por que continuar vivendo sem ele é um dos.

Ah e se você me pergunta sobre a tal profecia... parece que Sibyl Trelawney não é realmente muito boa vidente. Eu sei que se Harry estivesse aqui, riria muito conosco. Ela era um dos alvos favoritos das piadas infames dele. Eu já mencionei que ele gostava de fazer piadas?

N/A: Não atirem pedras ta. Por favor eu tava muito deprê quando escrevi e esta Fic é pra minha primuxa Marcela. Bjo prima me diga se não tiver ficado tão terrível assim. Eu juro que escrevo algo decente. Tenho projetos. Espere e verá.

Genti reviews pleeeese. Nao custa nada criticas podem ser construtivas mesmo se vc disser q é uma merda. Faça essa pobre garota feliz sim. Não custa nada não! É de grátis! ¬¬ olha bem ai em baixo o botão roxo.


End file.
